A Cure for lonely Hearts
by Neiroel
Summary: The healer Amariel request help with finding a cure to a mysterious illness in her village. Gilgalad sends the halfelven Elrond to help healing to villagers. OC!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I dedicate this to my lovely friends Morwen80. I wrote this quickly to cheer again so this is a bit short, I will update this soon. Enjoy!**

Amariel stood on the cliff from which the entire village was visible. She took a deep breath in, it wasn't often that she needed help but this time she was truly desperate.

She lived in the small human village below, which was quite odd for she was a young elven healer. She had come across the village a few years past, healed a small boy of the flu and cleaned an infected leg for an older man. The only payment she asked for was food and when she filled her stomach with freshly baked bread and some cheese, she planned to search for another town with people in need but the major of the town had asked her to stay as a healer in exchange for food and a roof over her head.

Years later, she still lived in the small village, had many friends and was not planing to leave soon. That made the fact that she might have to leave soon even harder to accept. They weren't chasing her away or not requiring her service any more, no it was just that there might not any be people left to take care of.

Most of the villagers had contracted an extremely vicious virus- and she had no cure! A week ago she had sent word to Lindon, asking for the help of a fellow healer but hadn't received word from Lindon yet.  
Gilgalad, the Highking of the Noldor probably had better things to do that to read a letter of such a small unimportant human village.

Sighing, she started the climb down, back to the village, she had to find a cure.

Amariel was working for hours when she heard the horn, an elven horn! She quickly ran to the gate to greet whoever had come to their village.

An elf with long, dark, flowing hair approached on a huge black horse; he was wearing a heavy armour and a long swords was at his side, an almost bursting bag next to his saddle bag.

The rider came to a stop in front of her:

"Are you the healer Amariel?", he asked, his voice was deep and smooth; his eyes full of wisdom, knowledge and kindness.

"Yes", Amariel answered, slightly confused why a warrior had come to their village.

The elf seemed to notice her confusing and smiled:  
"You requested help with an illness spreading in your village, my king Gilgalad send me to help you. My name is Elrond"

 **Tbc**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

A/N: Sorry for the long wait.. writers block an a new anime I started watching stopped my from writing. I have holidays now but I won't promise that'll I write more because we all know that I am lazier than a sloth.

Enjoy and review!

Amariel showed Elrond her small home and then the patients infected by the mysterious illness. She explained the symptoms and how quickly it had spread, Elrond listened carefully and nodded. His grey eyes studied each patient and soon knew how to cure the illness.

The half elf took a few herbs out of his saddlebag, mixed them and cooked them over a fire into a think substance. He had explained every single step to Amariel so she would be able to make this in the future.

The half of the mixture was stirred into warm water so it could be drunk as tea, the other half he spread on the patients chests and backs.

"Thank you, for assisting me, my lord. How can I redeem this debt?"

Elrond shook his head:

"There is no debt to be redeemed, don't worry. I am glad that I was able to help."

-"Then, my lord, let me show you the town and its surroundings, we have a beautiful landscape here", she smiled.

"I would like that, I have a day left to spend here and it would be a pity if I hadn't seen the landscape you were talking about. It has been a long time since I was able to go for a casual walk."

"Wonderful!", exclaimed Amariel, "I will go and gather some food, then we can leave.. that is if you would like to go now" she smiled sheepishly at the taller Elf.

"Yes I would like to go now", Elrond said half laughing, half grinning at her enthusiasm. His eyes shone more brightly when he laughed, Amariel noticed.

Amariel hurried to gather the supplies, not wanting to leave the elven healer waiting for too long. She blushed, thinking of her clumsiness and the way it was impossible to think clearly whenever he was around her.

What she felt for him was not yet love, but a strong attraction towards him. She was sure that if she would get to know the Elf lord better, she would quickly fall for him.

She was not too worried about that though, she could never regret meeting him, even if her attraction was one sided.

Elrond didn't mind waiting, in fact it was nice having the time to wait for someone. In the palace everything had to be on time and happened precisely as planned, if not, there was going to be a crisis. This however was very relaxing. He had the luxury to wait for Amariel now and she could take her time. The younger healer was very beautiful and not innocent anymore to the dangers of the world. Elrond felt not only sorry for her, she had to spend all that time alone without a family, he could relate and wanted to make her life wonderful. He wanted to give her a place to call home, with someone waiting for her to come back every evening. He felt very attracted to her, which was very dangerous for him- he did not want to fall in love with her only for that love to be unrequited. He did not think that he could survive such a rejection. He had lost too much already.

TBC

(review?)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This was quicker than I imagined it to be, thank you to those who review, your treat is a quick update ^^

Elrond hadn't been waiting for long when Amariel returned, she held a little basket in her hands. Elrond offered at once, to carry the basket for her and she gratefully accepted. A faint blush was on her cheeks when she gave him the basket.

Amariel didn't expect Elrond to be such a gentleman but she did not complain, no she was positively shocked, maybe he was attracted to her as well and had decided to act upon this attraction?

The climb up to the cliff on which she had stood the other day was a steep one but the exhausting way up would be worth the view. The elven healer didn't seem to be as exhausted from the climb as she was, but she quickly realised that that was due to his training as a warrior and therefore better stamina.

He was very interested in the herbs and flowers that grew on the mountain side and sometimes he bend down to study them. It was an action for which male warriors would normally be laughed at but Elrond did not seem to care about that. He then picked a sapphire blue flower and carefully put in in her hair.

"It matches your eye colour.", he said softly and had a gently smile on his face.

"T-th-thanks", Amariel stuttered dumbfounded and then blushed. Elrond had managed to surprise her yet again.

The went the rest of the way without saying a word, but neither felt the need to, the pair just enjoyed the calm and quiet.

Truthfully, Amariel would have said something if she had just known the right words to say, but Elrond had managed to get her so flustered that she just continued on walking, a smile wide on her face.

Elrond of course had notice the more than obvious, intense blush on her cheeks and kept quiet with a small, knowing smile. Yes he was already falling in love with her now and found that he didn't mind at all.

The scenery on top of the cliff was beautiful, just as Amariel had promised. Elrond took everything in, he was in awe of the beauty of Arda.

Amariel, who was already used to the overwhelming view, busied herself with preparing the picnic she had packed of the two of them.

While they ate, Amariel told him about her life, and he told her about his. She was devastated to hear about his tragic life and offered him support and comfort when he told her about his now dead twin brother.

Elrond did not know why he told her so much about his personal life already but he felt good about it. It felt truly good to get everything off his chest. Since the death of his brother he had not told his concerns and troubles anyone because the only one he could have told would be Gil-Galad.

However Gil-Galad was already troubled enough with all the responsibilities of being the High-King, he did not deserve to be also burdened with Elrond's personal problems.

"I enjoyed this afternoon", said Amariel as both watched the sun set, "I don't think that I had this much fun in a long time."

Elrond smiled again and this time his eyes locked with her eyes, she noticed that in the orange light of the setting sun, he looked a lot younger and even more beautiful.

"We should go back to the village before it is fully dark, I need to check on the patients and you need your rest. You have worked hard to safe so many lives although there was no hope for you to find a cure so quickly. I admire that… I admire you". he said quietly.

TBC

(review?)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Attention Reader, there is a mystery guest reviewer who is hating on OC- stories. I got a hate review on the last chapter, I would like to ask you to ignore it if it happens again. Thanks and enjoy the update!

Neiroel

Amariel blushed, Elrond whoever did not see it, he had gone on the way back down to the village. He still carried the basket and although his lips still smiled, his eyes did not anymore. They seemed empty and sad, they were not gleaming with joy anymore but the sparkle had died. She worried, what had happened, what had made the healer so unhappy all the sudden.

"Is everything alright, my lord?", she asked tentatively

He blinked once, twice and then finally his eyes focused on her.

"Yes, Amariel, everything is quite fine." he smiled to reassure her, knowing that his smile not convincing and reassuring at all.

But Elrond did not want to tell her the truth, did not tell her of the horrifying, painful vision he just had. Although he often had visions of the future but this time the vision had been more brutal than anything he had seen before.

Together they went to Amariel's house in which she had prepared and bed for Elrond, while she was cooking some tea, Elrond quickly checked on his patients again. Finding them all sleeping peacefully and much improved, he went back to the house. He was surprised that only one dose of the medicine had been enough to heal the humans. Most of them should be able to go home the next day.

Time passed quickly and soon both healers lay in their bed, fast asleep, lost in the dream world.

Amariel woke up late the next morning, a small boy, who's father had been ill was banging at her door.

"Just a moment", she called and quickly got dressed. She quickly glanced over to Elrond to see that he was still asleep. Deciding not to wake him, she answered the door and the young boy fell in her arms:

"Please come, please!", he shouted excitedly.

Fearing the worst, she hurried to the hall in which the ill lay. She stopped in her tracks, seeing most of the patients, not only awake but also sitting up and talking to their family. She laughed, overjoyed that Elrond's medicine had worked so well.

"Elrond, Elrond, she called, running back to her house. Elrond, you did it, they are healed!"

Elrond however was still sleeping. He had not even moved a muscle since she had come in. Overcome by concern, she stepped closer:  
"Elrond?"

She touched his forehead, hissing in surprise when she noticed that it was far too warm. He was running a high fever! Her healer instincts kicked in and she undressed him to search for and wounds which could have become infected, she had no other explanation to why he was running a fever.

Finding none, she became even more confused.

Elrond had the symptoms of a really bad human flu but Elves couldn't get sick! However she decided to better be safe than sorry, so she gave him a potion which would reduce his fever and a tea which normally worked well against a flu.

It took a few hours but Elrond's fever finally disappeared and he woke up. Amariel fed him some soup and gave him another tea, then she asked:  
"I know that Elves normally do not get sick, so how did you have the flu?"

Elrond laughed slightly and then answered with a hoarse voice:  
"I'm not fully elven, my father was human and my mother was an Elf. That makes me half elven. I feel the cold and I am able to get sick."

"I understand now. Doesn't that mean that you could have contracted the disease the humans had? That was dangerous, I don't have any of the herbs here anymore and you could have died! I care about you, please take better care of yourself. I like you...a lot. I do not wish to lose you, Elrond.",

She admitted, scared what he should answer

"Amariel, I won't leave this world, if you should be by my side. I think l love you."

Now Amariel grinned but quickly got herself together again:

You should rest now, you had a really high fever.", she said and kissed his forehead

Amariel stayed at Elrond's bedside that night, scared that Elrond could get the high fever again and she would be unable to do anything against it. When morning came along and the mayor stormed to her house, Amariel was more that a little confused. Had more people been infected in the night?

"My lady, the elven High-King Gil-Galad has requested to speak with the healer he sent!"

"Send him here please."

The mayor nodded and disappeared quickly, Amariel used that time to check on Elrond again and cook some tea. A few moments later, the nervous mayor and a tall Elf entered.

He had to be Gil-Galad, he was different from what she had imagined. The king hurried to Elrond side with a concerned look on his face as he saw him sleeping.

"What happened?", he asked

"A more severe case of the flu, he should rest today but he can travel tomorrow",

Amariel answer, her voice calm and collected. She dreaded the coming day, Elrond would have to leave that day. But with everything in life, you can not escape the inevitable nor stop time. The day came and went, Elrond and Amariel had to say goodbye.

Gil-Galad never asked why Elrond always spend his free days in a small human village, nor did the mayor ask why Amariel sometimes disappeared for days when there weren't any patients.


End file.
